Big Brother: Game On! (MD)
'''' is the first season of MDVolcano Big Brother. It features 16 brand new contestants battling it out for a 500k dollars. Twist Team Battle: '''In this season, All of the houseguest will be forced into teams of 4. They will have to compete together to win team immunity. As group, they must decide who they want to be the HoH. '''Cheat Code Room: '''Every Week, America will vote on one houseguest they want to earn a Cheat Code, an advantage that will help them out throughout the game. |-|Week 2= '''Power Star Immunity The player who earns this power has the ability to give him/herself immunity for two weeks and they can choose which week they want to play it. But they must wear the Super Star Rainbow uniform for those two weeks Outcome: Destiny was able to win the Power and the Immunity. She decided to play it for weeks 2 and 3 |-|Week 3= "GET OVER HERE!" Nominee The player who earns may only use this if he/she is on the block. After the nomination ceremony, the player who has this power can pick a 3rd nominee of their choosing to go up onto the block with them. If the 3rd nominee is evicted, that player will be able to earn immunity the following week. But as a downside, if the power isn't used by two weeks, the player then must give it up to someone else Outcome: Gerda wins the power and uses it week 2 to bring Tonya on the block with her. Tonya got evicted so Gerda has a week of Immunity |-|Week 4= Ring of Redemption The winner of this power may use this to be bring back a past evicted player back into the game. They may save this until they are evicted or give another player a second chance. But this ring will loose all of this power at the final 7. Outcome: Genevieve has this power and used it to bring Back Gerda into the game on week 7. |-|Week 5= Catch the HoH The player who earns this will get a makeshift pokeball. They then must chase around the HoH and try to "catch them. If that houseguest can hit the HoH in under a minute, then they earn the right of Co-HoH. But if they can't do it, they must hand the power over to another player who has to try. Outcome: Sebastian earned the power but failed to catch Zoey in under a minute. After he decided to give it to Viola who successfully captured Zoey and earned Co-HoH |-|Week 6= 2nd Chance Mushroom If this player gets this, they can use this to give them a second chance in and HoH/PoV competition. It will loose it's power after 3 weeks of not being used. Outcome: Margo earned this power but never used it, which means that it's lost all of it's power Hacked Level 1: '''At the beginning of the game, every team will compete in the Team Immunity challenge as normal. The team in last place will then be the nominees for the night. Everyone will then vote for who they want out of the house. The player with the most votes is evicted. Houseguest Teams Memory Walls Season Gameplay Week 1 Instant Eviction '''Destiny: '''None '''Ryan: '''RaShawn and Jerry '''Martin: '''Zephaniah, Viola, Margo, and Tungsten '''Amanda: '''Zoey, Sebastian, Tonya, Joshua, Genevine, and Gerda Rest of the Week '''Genevieve: '''None '''Martin: '''Unanimous Vote Week 2 '''Margo: '''Sebastian, Zephaniah, Joshua, and Tonya '''Tungsten: '''Ryan, Zoey, Viola, Destiny, RaShawn, Jerry, and Geneviene Week 3 '''Gerda: '''Sebastian and Zephaniah '''Tonya: '''Destiny, RaShawn, Jerry, Geneviene, and Zoey '''Ryan: '''Joshua and Viola Week 4 '''Destiny: '''Sebestian, RaShawn, Joshua, Jerry, and Gerda '''Geneviene: '''Zephaniah, Ryan, and Margo TEAMS DISBANDED Week 5 '''RaShawn: '''None '''Ryan: Unanimous Week 6 '''RaShawn: '''Viola, Margo, Joshua, and Gerda '''Sebastian: '''Zoey, Zephaniah and Jerry Double Eviction '''Geneviene: '''Zephaniah and Jerry '''Gerda: '''Zoey, Viola, Sebastian, Margo, and Joshua Week 7 '''Zephaniah: '''Zoey, Jerry, Gerda, and Geneviene '''Viola: '''Margo and Sebastian Week 8 '''Gerda: '''Margo '''Geneviene: '''Zoey, Viola, JerryCategory:Fanon Week 9 '''Sebastian: '''Viola and Jerry '''Margo: '''Gerda Week 10 '''Viola: '''None '''Margo: '''Unanimous Week 11 Finale Final 3 Jury Votes Category:MD's Fanon